Kawaii Phione
by YadadaDayBlahAwsomeGirl13232
Summary: What happens when Kairi finds a strange egg. I don't own Pokemon. I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I don't own Kingdom Hearts 2. Rated T for saftey. Please Review.
1. Chapter 1

~~~~Author's Note~~~~~~~~~~

**I don't own Kingdom hearts. I don't own Kingdom hearts 2. I don't own Pokemon.**

**_Well the story takes at least 5 months after Kingdom Hearts 2. Oh yeah Roxas and Namine will be in this. Sora and Roxas are brothers. Namine and Kairi are sisters. Please Review_**

**_Sorry for any grammar mistakes. _**

**~~~~~~~~~~End of Author's Note~~~~~~~~~~~**

_In the cave at Lake Verity._

"Well I think its a good idea." Mesprit said glaring Uxie.

"Sister.... I'am not sure its a good idea to send a Phione egg in to another world. Who knows what will happen? Who will be its mother?"Uxie said flying in a ciricle.

"Uh-hu! Well there's a Cherish ball with it. And I'am going to choose the mother."Mesprit hissed at Uxie.

"Hmmm... So your just going to walk up to a person and give to them. Yep!You're a crazy." Uxie said hover above the puddle of water.

"Don't worry. I know how to do it and I have this little pouch to put some stuff in like a phione plush , poffin , and a blue scarf."Mesprit said carefully.

" * sigh* Fine , I trust you. But promise to be careful. Also where is the egg? Don't get hurt too." Uxie sighed under his breath.

"Right here!" Mesprit said joyfully. Mesrit brought out a cylinder case with water in it and it had a blue plastic bottom and you could see egg was blue and a hand a red dot in the center of the egg. Then Meprit brought out a big blue pouch. She put the cylinder with the egg in it into the pouch.

"I'll be seeing you later." Mesprit waved as she summond a portal.

Uxie waved back and then disappeared.

* * *

_Destiny Island_

Roxas , Riku , and Sora where fishing while Kairi and Namine picked up sea shells.

"I am board..." Yawned Sora.

"Oh come on we've been here for about an hour." Roxas said glaring at him.

"Ugghh! We've only caught three fish." Sora hissed.

"Well lets just wait and see." Ruki sighed.

Roas looked at the water he notice it moved. "Hey!I think I saw something in the water?" Roxas said pointing down.

"Well duh! Fish live in water!" Sora said while his stomach began to growl.

Mesprit heard what they where saying. She hid under the docks. She put a shield around the pouch so it wouldn't get wet. But then she saw Shaymin(Sky form). "Shaymin!"She thought out loud.

"Hey don't yell! I can read minds too. Anyway Uxie told me about where you where going and so I thought I could plant a new flower garden here anyway." Shaymin said hovering above water.

Mesprit looked around. She saw Kairi.

"Hmm... I think she'll make a great mother for Phione." Mesprit thought to herself.

"Yeah.. She does look like some one who could take care of Phione." Shaymin said peeking over making sure she wasn't seen.

"Shaymin do you think you could secretly check up on Phione after in hatches?" Mesprit said nervously.

"Yeah. Sure." Shaymin grinned. "Thank you." Mesprit said in relief.

"Hey Namine. I'm going over here to see if there is any sea shells over here." Kairi said running past Sora, Riku , and Roxas.

Mesprit quickly placed the pouch over there. Not being noticed.

Mesprit drifted under water and teleported back home.

"Hey! Look what I found!" Kairi yelled.

Everyone came running. She opened the bag and brought out the case with the egg in it.

"What is it?"Kairi said holding the case.

"I have never seen something like this." Riku said study the object.

"It looks like an egg." Sora poking the case.

"Well maybe you should hang on to it it might hatch into something?" Namine said staring at the case.

"Yeah! I agree." Roxas said shrugging his shoulders.

"Yea, I guess so." Kairi said shrugging her shoulders too.

"Well lets eat." Sora said grabbing the three fish.

"Yeah I guess." Roxas said.

"Sure." Namine said giving a tiny grin.

Riku nodded.

"Um, well let me put this is my room then." Kairi said and then started to run.

As Kairi reached her room. She place it right next to her bed side with the pouch.

After that she ran back to where her friends where.

_Up in the sky....._

"Ha! Look at that it looks like that girl is taking a liking to Phione." Shamin said staying up in the sky hiding by the clouds.

"Won't Mesprit be happy." Shaymin grinned. Shaymin flew down closer into the jungle.

"Dam. This is one weird jungle." Shaymin said while trying to hover above strange plants.

"Oh well." Shaymin sighed.

*stomach grumble*

"What am I going to eat?!" Shaymin thought.

Then she smelt something. She followed the scent to find a star shaped berry.

So shaymin ate the whole thing up.

"I have tasted better.*Hovers up to a tree* *Sits on a big tree branch* I'll just rest here."Shaymin thought as she closed her eyes.

* * *

**End of Chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**~~Author's Note~~~**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I don't own Kingdom Hearts 2. I don't own Pokemon.**

**Also to the story doesn't involve key blades.**

**Anyway I really hoe you enjoy. Please Review.**

**Sorry for any grammar mistakes. **

**~~~~~End of Author's Note~~~~~~~~**

_Lake Verity Cave......._

"I wounder if that egg hatched yet..... I wounder how Shaymin is?" Mesprit thought as she hovered over the pond water.

"Hey Mesprit!" Mew said appearing out of now where.

"OMG! Mew." Mesprit cheered.

"Like how are you?" Mew smiled.

"Oh good." Mesprit said but she noticed a green purse mew was caring.

"Umm whats that your caring Mew?" Mesprit asked while she examined it.

"Oh its Shaymin's purse.. She left it laying around Flower Paradise. I thought that if I returned it to her she wouldn't have to go through all that trouble looking for it. But I couldn't find her anywhere. So then I thought that maybe you could give it to her if you see her?" Mew smiled as she trwilled around.

"Oh sure." Mesprit said as Mew handed her the purse.

"Oh yeah ! Well I have to go now! Bye." Mew said as she disappeared in a flash. Mesprit was alone again. Mesprit hovered higher above the pond.

"Hmm.... I think I might just have the purse go directly to Shaymin." Mesprit grinned.

Mesprit stretched her arms out. The purse started to glow. " Return to Shaymin." Mesprit said out loud.

_Destiny Island.........._

The sun started to set. It started to grew darker and darker. Shaymin was back in her land form. Still resting on the tree branch. The wind danced around Shaymin's flowers. It was peaceful sound of the forest...

*Thud*

Shaymin eyes opened quickly. To see her green purse. "Oh this must be from Mesprit." Shaymin thought. Then a sweet aroma filled the air. It smelt so sweet.

"Hmmm." Shaymin thought.

Shaymin then put the purse on her head and jumped down from tree branch to tree branch till she reached the ground.

Shaymin started to continue walking through or past the mud pits or sticky spider webs. Shaymin had eventually reached the beach.

Shaymin then noticed a camp fire. Five kids where crowded around it eating marshmallow's.

Shaymin saw it was scurried behind one of the people which was Roxas. They where all sitting on sleeping bags. Everyone was happy. Shaymin placed her purse behind Roxas.

"So why are we sleeping outside agian." Roxas yawned.

"It's because its fun Roxas." Namine smiled.

"Yeah." Kairi and Sora cheered.

"I guess thats a good answer." Riku muttered.

"Okay," Roxas said "Well I 'am going to sleep." Roxas said as he went to sleep in his sleeping bag.

Eventually everybody went to sleep to.

_Morning_.....

Roxas began to wake up. Something was sleeping on top of his head. He was about to fall back to sleep until he felt a paw move from what ever was sleeping on his face.

"Ahh!! Get it off!" Roxas screamed. Shaymin fell off and went into Roxas' bag.

"Ow.." Shaymin thought.

Everyone woke up instantly after that.

"Sesh. Why do you have to scream." Riku groaned as he put his pillow on top of his head.

"Why did you scream?" Sora said staring at his brother.

"There was something on my face."Roxas muttered

"Maybe it was a bird."Sora laughed.

"I really doubt a bird would do that." Namine groaned.

"I agree." Kairi yawned as she got up. Kairi started to pick up her all her stuff.

"Listen , I am going to drop this off at home. Okay. I'll be back."Kairi said as began to walk off.

_Kairi's Room............_

As kairi entered her room she sat on her bed which was right next to the window where she could look out all the time.

The egg began to glow.

Kairi noticed the light glows. "Maybe it needs to be in clean water?" Kairi thought.

She opened the held the blue egg in her arms.

It started to glow brightly.

Then the room filled with light and disappeared after that.

Kairi looked down to see a blue thing in her arms.

It began to open its eyes."Phio." The thing said as it stared at Kairi.

"Aww..." Kairi smiled. It was so cute how it stared at Kairi.

"Hmm.. I think you should have a name."Kairi said aloud but then phione tried reaching for a blue bow. Kairi picked it up and gave it to Phione.

Phione then put it at the top of it's head and then smiled at Kairi. Kairi couldn't help but laugh at the way the blue thing at a bow on top of its head.

"Well , I think your a girl so why don't we call you Oki." Kairi said smiling at the phione.

"Phio." Oki smiled.

**

* * *

End of** **Chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

~~~~~~~~~~Authors Note~~~~~~~

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I don't own Kingdom Hearts 2. I don't own Pokemon.**

_**Sorry it took so long to upload.**_

_**Thanks for the Reviews.**_

_**Please Review.**_

_**Sorry for Grammar mistakes.**_

~~~~~~End of Authors Note.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

_Beach.........._

Roxas was lying there on the warm sand still wondering about the creature that was on his face. Namine sat next to him gazing at the sea. Riku was just sleeping under a tree.

"What do you think was on my face before?" Roxas said turning his head to Namine.

"I don't know?" Namine kindly.

Something began to move in Roxas bag.

"What!" Roxas stands up and backs away from the bag while Namin hides behind him.

Shaymin rolled out of the bag. Shaymin was at the front of Roxas feet.

"Meep." Shaymin said as she started to slowly step back.

"Aw. Its adorable Roxas." Namine said looking at Shaymin.

"I guess its kinda of cute." Roxas said bending down to get a closer reach to Shaymin.

Roxas slowly bent over and picked up Shaymin.

Roxas began to pet Shaymin.

"Meep." Shaymin said happily.

"Can I hold it Roxas?"Namine said tapping Roxas on the shoulder.

"Oh sure." Roxas said giving Namine a tiny grin.

Roxas handed Shaymin to Namine.

"Wow, it feels so soft." Namine said as she smiled at Shaymin.

"Meep." Shaymin said giving Namine a small grin.

"Hi." Shaymin whispered.

"You can talk?" Namine and Roxas said out loud.

"Yeah, I can talk."Shaymin said blushing a little.

"Well do you live here on this island?" Namine said looking sadly at Shaymin.

"No, I am by myself." Shaymin said sadly.

Roxas was still in shock.

"Well I have always wanted a pet. So why don't you stay with me and my sister." Naime said hugging Shaymin.

"Oh okay. Thank you." Shaymin said whispered.

"Whats your name?" Namine asked as she stared down at Shaymin.

"My name is Shaymin whats yours?" Shaymin asked looking up at Namine.

"My name is Namine." Namine spoke in a graceful tone.

Namine looked to see Roxas still staring at Shaymin.

"Oh yeah this is Roxas." Namine laughed because she forgot that Roxas was here.

Roxas was still staring at Shaymin.

"Hello Namine and Roxas." Shaymin spoke joyfully.

"Hey Roxas! Namine." Sora said running up to them.

"Guess what I found.... What is that?" Sora said staring at Shaymin.

"Oh this is Sora." Namine sighed.

"Hello Sora." Shaymin giggled.

"Hey maybe that was the thing sleeping on your face Roxas?" Sora said still looking at Shaymin carefully.

"Oh. I'm sorry I fell asleep on you Roxas." Shaymin blushed.

"Oh its okay Shaymin." Roxas said giving Shaymin a cheesy grin.

"Hey! Sora! Namine! Roxas!" Kairi said running to them with a blue thing in her arms.

"Look what my egg hatched into. Her name is Oki." Kairi squealed.

"Its so cute!" Namine smiled.

"Its kind of cute." Sora said petting the top of Oki head.

"Its okay." Roxas whispered under his voice.

"Oh I know what kind of species Oki is." Shaymin said.

"Oh what is it and will Oki grow any bigger?" Kairi asked.

"The species Oki is are Phione and Oki stays the same size she is." Shaymin smiled.

"Thats great."

"Oh yeah this is my sister Kairi." Namine smiled.

"Hello Kairi." Shaymin whispered.

"Kairi this is Shaymin." Namine said happliy.

"Hello Shaymin." Kairi said as she rubbed Shaymin's fur.

* * *

**End of Chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

~~~~~~~~~~Authors Note~~~~~~~

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I don't own Kingdom Hearts 2. I don't own Pokemon.**

**_Last Chapter_**

_**Thanks for the Reviews.**_

_**Please Review.**_

_**Sorry for Grammar mistakes.**_

~~~~~~End of Authors Note.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So now everything is going to good?" Uxie said smiling at Mesprit.

"Yup! Everything is prefect!! Everyone is friends." Mesprit cheered going around in circles.

"What about Shaymin's garden?" Uxie muttered.

"Oh well Shaymin planted her garden on that island that I left the Phione egg on. Isn't that wonderful!" Mesprit screeched.

"Oww! Never screech or yell like that again and that's great." Uxie said rubbing his hurting head.

"Sorry........Anyway Phione is doing wonderful." Mesprit smiled while she danced around Uxie.

"Uh-hu! Well I got to go!" Uxie waved.

"But why are you leaving so early? Why don't you stay here longer? You hardly ever visit and I am your only sister." Mesprit said in a dramatic voice.

"I have been here for 2 hours and I want to read that new book at the library. Okay!? Good Bye!" Uxie yelled vanished.

"Bye." Mesprit said in a sad voice.

* * *

**End of Chapter**


End file.
